GOLD
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng dreams of becoming a fashion designer, is a bit awkward and has a crush on a black cat themed superhero. She also has a secret other teenagers don't have - she lives a double life as a crime-fighting superhero known as Marigold. She uses her superpowers to help protect her native Parisians from supervillain Hawk Moth. She assists, reluctantly, a fellow hero
1. One

"HELLO KITTY, HELLO KITTY! HELLO KITTY, YOU'RE SO PRETTY! HELLO KITTY, HELLO KITTY! HELLO KITTY, YOU'RE..." Blasted throughout the Dupain-Cheng's apartment on repeat for about fifteen minutes. The phone was attempting to awaken the sleeping princess who slept comfortably undisturbed by the volume of her own alarm.

"Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day of your Senior year!" Her mother, Sabine yelled from the end of the staircase. Even know Sabine would never admit it, she was glad this was Marinette's last year.

Marinette turned of her phone before yelling her reply. "Got it, Mom!" Marinette crawled out of her cocoon wondering why she couldn't just sleep for five more minutes. Sure, in was her last first day of high-school but a bed was so soft and warm. She yawned before climbing out of bed. She was glad she planned her outfit the previous night.

"I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again." Marinette said as she walked down the staircase that ended in the part kitchen, part common room area of the apartment.

"Four years in a row, is that possible?" Her mother replied knowing the bright side is that this would be the last year do deal with Chloé Bourgeois, the self proclaimed daughter of Paris.

"Definitely. Lucky me!" Marinette stated sarcastically as she prepared herself breakfast. Nothing special just some fruit loops and orange juice.

"Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year - I'm sure everything will be just fine!" Marinette smiles and nods as she grabs the milk from the refrigerator. She accidentally grabbed the Almond milk instead of regular cows milk. She never liked the taste of Almond milk with cereal. By itself or in a baked good was okay but with cereal? YUCK!

When she took a bite, she realized her mistake. Offering her 'spoiled' cereal to her mom so the fruit loops wouldn't go to waste. Her mom sighed accepting Marinette's offer. Marinette made herself a new bowl making sure she got the right milk but this time she trip walking from the refrigerator to the counter on where her milkless fruit loops set.

"I lied." Sabine said referring to her comment that 'everything will be just fine', as she looked at the mess her daughter made. Marinette groaned since she didn't want to clean anything this early in the morning.

Marinette after finally conquering the difficult tasks of cereal making and eating, she headed down to the down stair's bakery. She was greeted to her father singing the lyrics "Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you. Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't.

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you."

"Morning Papa, these are delicious! Your best yet." Marinette said before she took another bite of a raspberry lemon flavored macaroon. Her presence startled Thomas Dupain. He scrambled to change the song he was singing to be more 'child appropriate' even know his baby girl was seventeen. He landed on wheels on the bus causing Marinette to laugh at his embarrassment.

"Don't tell your mother."

"Tell her what? That your a dangerous woman?" Marinette joked thinking how ironic it was to see her father who looked like he was stuck in transformation scene between a werewolf and a human singing Dangerous Woman.

"The most dangerouses? Dangerouses? Do me a favor and figure out what is the plural of dangerous is. Unless it's already a plural. This is why I'm a baker not a linguist."

"I thought you became a baker because you were too old to play in Teen Wolf."

"That too." Tom added before handing his only child a box of macaroons that were a variety of different flavors. Raspberry lemon, matcha tea, pumpkin spice, coffee, cotton candy, lemon ginger and Sabine's favorite ginger milk curd.

"Thanks Papa, my class will surely love them! You're the best!"

"We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs." Tom quickly corrected. Marinette had designed the box with a pastel yellow and blue argyle pattern. For no specific reason except that she liked pastel colors.

Marinette hugged her father as a thank you for getting up early enough to make fresh macaroons. Tom accidentally drops the box but luckily he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her. Marinette laughs, she was glad her father was more coordinated then her. "Thanks Papa." She said before she kissed him on the cheek. Something she got in a habit of doing ever since she was a babe.

"See you after school." Marinette said before waving her father goodbye.

Marinette stood the sidewalk a few blocks from her parent's bakery, hitting the button to change to the signal of the light so she could cross. She hit the thing but no luck. She thought about bolting from one side to the other but an oncoming car caught her eye.

"Uff..." Marinette sighed thinking that the light was going to take forever to change.

Then she noticed an old man with a cane dressed in a tacky Hawaiian shirt and khaki color cargo shorts walk into the street she was planning to cross. He was oblivious to the incoming traffic. Without thinking Marinette jumped into action and grabbed the old man by his hand trying to get him to safety as quickly as possible.

Dropping her box of Macaroons in the process "Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster." The old man said as he studied the ruined food which was made worse by passerbys walking onto them.

"Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left." Marinette says as she then offers one to the old man. Which she didn't know was aware enough of his surroundings to be left alone.

The old man immediately after taking a bite of the ginger milk macaroon said "Mmmh. Delicious! Reminds me of home."

Marinette hears the school bell ring from a distance. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir!" She sprinted towards the school hoping that she wouldn't get into too much trouble for being late on the first day.

The old man pulls out a strange looking box from his pocket. "Thank you very much, young lady."


	2. Two

Marinette ran into the literature classroom of Collège Françoise Dupont's Senior grade and sat down in the same seat she sat in the before. Since her fellow classmates had done the same. Marinette waved at her friend who sat in the farthest seat from the front of the room. He waved back before being called on by the teacher.

"Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?" Marinette's first period teacher, Miss Caline Bustier suggested. Nino Lahiffe had tanned skin, black-framed glasses, wore a blue shirt that had a rock band logo printed on it, and always wore the same red baseball cap. Nino had been in Marinette's class every year since she started and she had become really good friends with him some could say best friends. Since she knew that his favorite color was blue, his favorite food was tacos, his cap was a present from his older brother, he hated the color orange, he doesn't like cooked broccoli, he loves watching the Hallmark channel (although he won't admit it) and that he wants to become a professional DJ. This was just a hand full of things she knew about him.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Yelled the personification of the word, spoiled.

"Ugh. Here we go again." Marinette sighed. She regretted assuming that fate had finally given her a break from Chloe Bourgeois. "Do you need something?" Marinette smiled pretending to care about Chloe's needs or wants.

"I need you to get out of my seat." The blonde replied with her hands on her hips attempting to be intimidating.

"This has always been my seat." Marinette stated. She always sat in the front of the class and she wondered 'Why does Chloe want my seat this year?'.

Sabrina, Chloe's lackey spoke up for her so called best friend's behalf. "Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!"

"Just go and sit beside that new girl over there." Chloe ordered and she pointed to a new student who sat on the other side on the classroom reading comic books.

"If you say please maybe I'll think about it." Marinette said acknowledging Chloe's lack of etiquette. She just took it or it was just handed to her. Aren't rich people supposed to take courses on this sort of thing?

Chloe stood threw thinking that Marinette would possibly forfeit the seat so Chloe could selfishly pursue her childhood friend who was officially starting his first year of public school today. "Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?"

"Dare I ask who this mysterious Adrien is?" Marinette said not meaning to actually ask the question since that was an equivalent to opening a can of worms.

Chloe and her minion laugh nearly in sync. "Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is?" Chloe stated to Sabrina before teasing Marinette for her lack of knowledge of this Adrien person. "What rock have you been living under?"

"He's only a famous model." Sabrina adds.

"And I am his best friend." Chloe said as she sat down next to Marinette. Once Miss Bustier's back was turned with one shift shove she pushed Marinette right of the edge of the seat. "Go on, move!"

The girl reading comicbooks took notice of Marinette being literally pushed around by Chloe. "Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?" The girl shouted at Chloe after she walked over to help Marinette pick up her things. That Chloe rudely threw on the floor along with Marinette.

"Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super newbie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?" Chloe laughed making fun of the new girl's obsession of comicbooks.

"I'm pretty sure I can't shoot laser beams. But, I might have super strength. The only way of knowing is testing out." The girl stood up and cracked her knuckles as if she was warming up to punch Chloe square in the jaw.

The only reason she stopped was Marinette grabbed her hand and told Alya "She's not worth it." As both girls headed to the seats Chloe had originally wanted them to sit in, Marinette trips and falls. She managed to spill all but one matcha flavored macaroon.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Marinette said apologizing to everyone and everything except Chloe.

"Has everyone found a seat?" Asked the teacher who noticed that Marinette and Chloe had switch seats and thought that the two girls had finally sorted out a quarrel by themselves.

"Chillax, girl. No biggie." The new girl said as she saw how sad Marinette was. Marinette froze win Chloe pushed her and to make matters worse she couldn't treat her classmates to one of her father's prized sweets.

"I so wish I can handle Chloé the way you do." Marinette said.

"Thanks. But, my oldest sister taught me that people have a flight or fight response. And I appreciate her for teaching me that but I would rather deal with a situation like that the way Majestia does it." This new girl was not only humble and ready for a fight but had gorgeous thick red hair that made her a Queen that Marinette would stan for. The girl showed her the cover of the comic she was reading that had a typical blonde superheroine on the cover which was all fine and dandy but this girl was truly amazing.

"She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing" She then pointed to Chloe who awaited for her prince charming. "Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it."

"Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable." Marinette sighed.

"That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!" As a reward for helping her out Marinette gave half a Macaroon to her possible new friend.

"Matcha is my favorite flavor. Names Alya by the way." The newly self introduced girl said with a mouth full.

"Marinette."

"For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year." the teacher said as she started to write her name down on the chalkboard so all the students could see how her name was spelled.

"Ugh, he should have been here by now." Chloe said as she starred at the clock on the wall thinking that at any minute her one and only could walkthrough the door.


	3. Three

Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont, a blonde seventeen year old dressed in a white dress shirt and a designer sweater attempted to escape his father's watch. However, his father, Gabriel Agreste sent his personal assistant, Natalie to persuade his mind.

"Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!" She states hoping that he would realize his father only wants the best for his beloved son.

"This is what I wanna do." Adrien replied back. He was tried of being unable to discover the world for himself. He ran up the steps of the school with his messenger bag in hand. The bag was filled to the brim with pencils, notebooks, folders, and other items he needed to fully prepare for the adventure of public education.

He stopped midway second-guessing himself. "Can I really do this?" He asked himself before noticing a old man in a gaudy red shirt fall on the sidewalk. Adrien even know he was in a middle of what seemed more like a screaming match then a conversation took it upon himself to walk back down the steps to help the elderly man back to his feet.

"Thank you, young man." The old man said wondering if he should walk with a cane of some sort. "Would you believe this is my second time falling today?" He added only to be ignored by Adrien, who was still arguing with Natalie.

"I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?" He told Natalie who seemed to only listen to want his father wanted. Adrien could not exactly blame her for doing the job she was paid to do but he always thought it would be nice if someone was on his side. "Please don't tell my father about all this." Adrien knew that his father would cancel his next fencing lesson if he found out Adrien had argued with Natalie. Fencing was his stress reliever so he wouldn't emotionally snap from all the pressure of fame, fortune, and his father.


End file.
